Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a working vehicle in which a working implement is connected to a vehicle body via a quick hitch.
Related Art
A tractor disclosed by JP 2011-50262 A has a rotary cultivator connected to the vehicle body via a quick hitch provided on a rear portion of the vehicle body. In this regard, the tractor is provided with a three-point linkage at the rear portion of the vehicle body. The three-point linkage includes a top link and a pair of right and left lower links. The lower links are able to rotate upward and downward by activating respective hydraulic lift cylinders. The top link is disposed upward from a lateral central position between the right and left lower links. The quick hitch is attached to the three-point linkage so as to connect a rear end of the top link to rear ends of the right and left lower links.
The quick hitch is provided at a laterally central top portion thereof with a hitch hook, so that a mast bracket projecting upward from a front portion of the rotary cultivator is hitched up and hooked on the hitch hook. The quick hitch is provided at right and left bottom portions thereof with respective lower hooks, which are fitted to engagement pins on right and left ends of a front portion of the rotary cultivator.
Once the mast bracket of the rotary cultivator placed on the ground is hitched up by the hitch hook of the quick hitch lowered by activating the lift cylinders, the rotary cultivator is drawn by its own gravity toward the quick hitch, and the engagement pins of the rotary cultivator are fitted into the lower hooks, thereby completing attachment of the rotary cultivator to the quick hitch.
As mentioned above, a working implement, e.g., a rotary cultivator, to be connected to a vehicle body of a working vehicle, e.g., a tractor, via a quick hitch has an engagement device, e.g., a mast bracket, to be fitted to a hitch hook of the quick hitch. This engagement device has to be located at an appropriate position for its fitting to the hitch hook. Therefore, the working implement may be inclined forward for the location of the engagement device.
However, there are some kinds of working implements that cannot be inclined to appropriately locate their engagement devices. If the working vehicle needs such a kind of working implement to be connected to its vehicle body via the quick hitch, it may be difficult to connect the working implement to the quick hitch.